A Broken Heart
by lacinda
Summary: What happened to Marty after the end of the Trilogy. Will be removed 12/1/2011 See Authors Profile .
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Heart

By Lacinda Q

Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future nor am I making money from using the concept or the Characters. The Story is mine.

Martin Seamus McFly is best friends with Emmet Lathrop Brown a scientist who invented a time machine. Take in account the first three movies; the story begins after Doc Brown takes his family back to the past. Open with Jennifer and Marty picking up the pieces of the Delorn and putting them in the back of the truck. Marty is thinking about all that has happen in the past three month, which to Jennifer has only been two days.

He saw what happened to him and Jennifer in the future. He does not like what he saw and he knows in his heart that it was not fair to Jennifer to keep lying to her. He had just lost Doc he really did not think he was ever going to see him again and he knew he was going to lose Jennifer. God, he lost Doc three times in three months. First, he lost him to the terrorist, then in the lightning storm, and then seeing that grave with his name on it was almost too much to bear. At least he new now, even if he never saw him again, Doc was not alone he had a family and he was happy that is all that mattered.

Marty and Jennifer got in the truck and drove to Doc's. Marty sat down with Jennifer and had a frank talk with her. He did not tell her the complete truth on why he thought they should break up but he did not have to. He thought Jennifer was glad that he was breaking up with her. Marty thought the future of them together put her off dating him. Marty then took Jennifer home. He was know completely alone Jennifer was gone. She said they would still be friends but he did not think she really meant it He guessed he was just too weird for her.

Marty went back to the Doc's lab and began to clean up. He picked up the mess were he blew up the big amp and tided up the Doc's experiments. He was sad. This was probably the last time he would cleaned up after the Doc. Marty took every thing that had to do with the time experiment or what he that might be apart of it and destroyed it. Mostly by taking every thing apart and putting the parts in their right place. The Docs notes he burned. The Doc would not need them. After all, he built another time machine with out them.

After making sure there was nothing any one could steal to build another time machine, not that any one would know to steal something, Marty started cleaning Doc's personal space. He turned off the dog feeder and breakfast maker and cleaned up the mess. When he got to the Doc's bed and saw the picture of Doc and him in front of Garage decorated for Christmas, Marty broke down and cried. He cried himself to sleep holding the picture frame.

Marty woke up with a headache, crying himself to sleep was not a good idea. There was not much left for him to do. It was not as if the Doc was going to be back to make a mess for him to clean up. Owe! God, he was going to miss him. He was his best friend, the person that he felt the most comfortable with and the only person he… . Well it was probably best not to dwell on it. Marty locked up the lab and drove home.

His mom asked him about the lake. He told her that Jennifer and he had broken up. His dad told him their were other fish in the sea. However, the problem was he did not want a fish.

What he wanted was a married man who had two kids. Hell, what he wanted did not really matter. He was never going to have it.

He has to get on with his life. He needed to put things in perspective. The only thing that was going to get him through this was knowing that Doc was fine and happy. That had to get him through this. It was the only thing he had left.

Sure, he still had his family but he still had double memories of how they used to be. He could not forget that when things were bad they did not have time for him. That they did not love him enough to look after him. If it was not for Doc, he probably would have ended up dead or a real shit head.

Marty went to school the next Monday. Every thing seemed to be a bit disconnected to him. Things felt a little unreal. Every know and then Marty would think of something he wanted to till Doc later. Then he remembered Doc was gone. His best friend was gone; Marty was alone.

It hurt. He felt an emptiness in his chest. He wanted to curl up and cry. Marty left school after third period. He could not stand it any more. He went to Doc's lap on his skateboard. He did not trust himself enough to drive. He let himself in and laid done on the bed and cried. He let it all out, the anguish ,the pain, anger, and loneliness. He let himself go screaming his pain. He cried himself to sleep.

He felt a hand stroking through his hair he could smell Doc that unique smell that made him feel safe and wanted. Marty woke up "Doc." Then it came crashing down again Doc was gone. Marty buried his face into the pillow and began crying in earnest.

"Owe, Marty." Said Emmett "Doc" Brown.

Marty froze, he looked up there was Doc sitting on the side of the bed.

"Doc." Marty smiled but then he frowned, "Where's Clara and the kids?"

"There not here Marty," said Doc.

"Why not?" asked Marty.

"Because we need to talk Marty," Doc

Marty looked confused at Doctor Brown and turned towards him on the bed, "About what?"

"Why did you stop seeing Jennifer for starters," continued Doc.

Marty started to talk but stopped himself and pursed his lips together then began speaking, "Because she was my friend and I didn't want to hurt her."

"But the future isn't set in stone, Marty. It's what you make of it."

"I know Doc that wasn't what I meant."

Doctor Brown let out a sigh, "Then what did you mean."

"It wasn't right to expect her to be happy in a loveless marriage, for one thing. I wouldn't have been happy either"

Shouting, "What!" Doc stood up and began passing the room.

"I like Jennifer, Doc, don't get me wrong, but I don't love her. I'm not in love with her and I never will be"

"Great Scott, I wasn't expecting this. You acted so in love with her Marty."

"Yeah Doc, Acted being the operated word."

Doctor Brown sat back down off the edge of the bed, "But why?"

"Why act like I was in love?" asked Marty laying back down angst the pillow on the bed.

Doc nodded his head.

"Because it was expected by Jen, my mom, and you."

"Me," said Doc started.

"Yeah Doc, you."

"Marty, I'd never want you to pretend to be in love."

"But you did want me to have a girlfriend."

"Of course Marty you're a young man you need friends, and at your age a girlfriend some one you care about and want to become closer to. I did not mean for you to ask the first

girl you came across. Surely their was some girl?"

Marty shook his head.

"Marty, I don't understand."

"What's their to understand, their isn't one girl in Hill Valley that I want to date."

"But that's it Marty when I looked in on you in the future…." started doc brown but Marty interrupted him, "I thought you were going to stop doing that doc."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't. Marty I checked, you never dated after Jennifer. You never marry or have children."

"Does it matter?" asked Marty.

"Yes!" shouted Doc Brown upset over what Marty was saying.

"Why?" said Marty with a frown.

"Because I want you to be happy!" he yelled.

"Who says I won't be?" countered Marty.

"I checked Marty, in no way are you happy for the remainder of your life. I checked the time line after yesterdays date no event occurs that would change this."

"So, what you come back in time or is it from the future to… what order me to be happy!" shouted Marty.

"Yes!" yelled Doc, "I mean no."

"Well which is it." Marty said thru clenched teeth.

"No of course not, but Marty." said Doc in a sad voice.

"What?" Marty asked looking away from Doc.

"What changed?" he asked truly perplexed.

Marty turned back to Doc, "Excuse me, are you telling me that with you're…" Marty stopped took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "your genius brain you haven't figured out what has changed."

"No." Doc said simply.

"It's been what, 10 years for you but how long has it been for me?" asked Marty, hurt that Doc really did not know.

"Three month's." said Doc.

"And what happened in that three months?"

Doc sat their thinking back over every thing that happened and he smiled a little. Doc noticed that his smile, which normally made Marty Happy, caused him instead to be almost in tears. "I married and had two children."

"What about me Doc?" asked Marty barely keeping the tears in check.

"I don't understand Marty."

Marty gave a sigh, "It doesn't matter Doc." He said giving the doctor a sad little smile.

That smile caused Doc heart to hurt, "Yes it does," he gasped out hardly able to say it. He had a horrible feeling in his gut.

"No it doesn't." Doc could barely hear Marty. Marty had gone so pale, "Marty!" he shouted.

"It really doesn't Doc."

"It does to me!"

A little color returned to Marty's face and he gave for the first time since Doc had seen him since his returned a genuine happy smile. "Doc I think that's the nicest thing any one has every and will ever say to me." said Marty almost giddy.

Doc looked aback at what Marty said and the expression on his face. He began to think heavily on Marty's odd behavior or was it odd now that he thought about it, really thought about Marty and how he reacted to different situations. It suddenly clicked in his head what Clara had been hitting at.

Marty saw doc face when doc realized what he meant to Marty. Almost crying out he turned away from doc and buried his face back into the pillow on the bed.

"Just go Doc," He said beginning to finally cry. "Just go back to Clara and the kids their probably missing you." he finished hiccupping.

"Like you've been missing me Marty," the Doc said softly.

"It doesn't matter Doc, please!" Marty begged.

Doc sat their contemplating what he could do for Marty to ease his pain.

He sighed and finally said, "Come with me Marty?"

Marty turned around not under standing what he meant, "What?"

"Come with me, Marty." Doc said stronger than the last time.

"To where?" asked Marty still not understanding what Doc meant.

"Don't you mean when, Marty?" the Doc said smiling.

Marty sat their gapping he couldn't mean what he thought he meant he just couldn't finally, he asked, "What about Clara and the Kids?"

Smiling the Doc answered, "Clara has aberrantly been hitting at this for some time. It just did not hit me until just know how much I have been missing you. Clara has told me repeatedly I would not really be happy until I came for you. That the family wouldn't be right with out you. I suppose if I don't come back with you she just might really beat it in to me."

Marty sat up Clara said what. Marty could not believe it, "You can't mean…" he started but Doctor Brown interrupted him.

"Yes, I do," said Doc and then Doc was kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doc kissed him on the forehead, then on each cheek and then a short kiss on his lips. "I sometimes forget how different we are Marty. We do not see the world the same way. Nor did we grow up with the same customs. I think that now, we should have a frank discussion about how we see each other and what you want out of life. I would like it if you came with me to live with my family, to be apart of my family. But it is your decision."

Marty couldn't believe it. This was a dream come true or would it be hell to be so close to Doc but in reality still be so far away. "Ok Doc, what am I to you? Why did you kiss me and why like that?"

Doc sat facing Marty and cupped Marty's face in his right hand. "I kissed you because you are family. That was how my family greeted each other after being parted for such a long time. No matter what Marty, you are and always will be my family, my friend, my best friend."

Marty sighed deeply, "Do you, think of me like a son?"

Doc shook his head no, "I've never put a label on our relationship, other than family. What am I to you, Marty."

"Family," said Marty with out missing a beat.

Doc smiled sadly, "Your generation puts labels on everything don't they. Marty, please tell me."

Marty couldn't speak, so he shook his head.

"Alright," said Doc, "I never could get a strait answer out of you. I should have just said this in the first place but Clara insisted that I allow you to speak first and I gave her my word I would."

Marty had no idea were this was going.


End file.
